1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical cable connector apparatus that forms a watertight seal once connected.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical cable connectors come in all sizes and shapes and serve a variety of purposes; the most important of which is to make an effective electrical connection, whether the cable is for high voltage, low voltage, high frequency or low frequency. Prior art electrical cable connectors suffer from the same problem, which is lack of watertight integrity. For example, water can cause serious damage to an electrical connection. While some connectors may be satisfactory for humid environments, they are not satisfactory when the cable may be immersed in a liquid for an extended period of time.
Therefore, a need exists for an electrical cable connector and receptacle therefor that forms an effective electrical connection (i.e., makes a good ohmic contact) while at the same time one that is impervious to liquids. That is, there is a need for cable connectors that can be submerged in a liquid.
The present invention provides a watertight electrical connector that also maintains an effective electrical connection.
These and other features, which will become apparent as the invention is described in detail below, are provided by an electrical connector forming a watertight seal once connected. The connector includes a receptacle formed within a first housing and having a plurality of electrically conductive sockets disposed in an insulator for receiving electrically conductive pins. Also, a plug is adapted for receipt by the receptacle and is formed within a second housing and has a plurality of electrically conductive pins no greater in number than the number of the electrically conductive sockets. The connector has an insulating xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d ring disposed between the sleeve and the second housing with a diameter equal to the diameter of said first housing, whereby the xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d ring forms a watertight seal between the receptacle and the plug.
Still other features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein is shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive, and what is intended to be protected by Letters Patent is set forth in the appended claims. The present invention will become apparent when taken in conjunction with the following description and attached drawings, wherein like characters indicate like parts, and which drawings form a part of this application.